


Wake Up

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Morning is the best time of day.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MGM owns the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction.

The long lines curved a little to the left, as John twisted in his sleep. Rodney stared at the expanse of skin, the hint of cleft just above the sheets, and his hand hovered above the warmth, wanting, needing to touch, but holding off for fear of waking John. He wanted this moment to last just a little longer, this quiet time for observation, for savouring. He let his hand drop to the bed between them and considered his options. The freedom to watch was good, very good. Touching was better despite his best intentions. 

Ah. 

Rodney leaned forward and brushed his lips, feather-light in the dip of John's back. His own breath ghosted up to him. Moving his head just a little to the right he could reach that spot below John's shoulder blade and he pressed his mouth to it, holding there until a muscle twitched pleasingly. He smiled. 

John murmured a few words. Rodney lifted his head to listen. Nope. Still asleep. 

He leaned down again and swiped his tongue up that curvy line that so intrigued him, stopping only when he reached the base of John's neck. Nosing the soft dark hair that curled there made him sigh. He so loved John's hair. It was dorky on top but at the nape it was so damn sexy Rodney could cry from the sheer pleasure of it. He hummed instead, wetly mouthing skin over and over and knowing John couldn't sleep through that. 

It didn't take long before John squirmed under the assault, shoulder trembling and then jerking, as if trying to shake Rodney off. He rocked back and then did a sort of half flop over onto his side. 

"Whattya doin'?" 

Rodney smiled at the hoarsely voiced question. "Waking you up."

"Why?" 

"Something to do."

"I was asleep."

Rodney rested his head on his fist, elbow sunk deep into a pillow. "I know."

"Do I wake you when you're asleep?" Neither of them questioned the absurdity of that because they both understood it. 

"Fairly often, actually. Thought I'd beat you to it." 

"Do we have to get up now? Is there an emergency or a meeting?"

"No, no and, let's see, uh, no." 

"How about we sleep in today? I'm pretty sure neither of us is on duty."

Tipping his head to the side so he could see John's sleep creased face better Rodney said, "That sounds like a great idea." 

John squinted at him. "You're a funny guy." 

"Funny ha ha or funny weird?" Rodney asked reasonably, curious about the answer.

"Both. Now quit staring at me like I'm bacon on a cheeseburger, and c'mere." John lifted his arm so that Rodney could slip in under it. He did and settled his head on John's chest, one hand sliding across the not quite as rock hard as it could be abdomen, fingers spreading to encompass as much of John as he could touch. 

They both went quiet for a minute or so.

Rodney couldn't stop smiling. 

Bacon smothered cheeseburger.

"Now I'm hungry." 

John moaned a little. "Get some sleep, Rodney." And then he wriggled around to kiss Rodney's forehead. 

This was what life was all about.

# end


End file.
